NRC-European Conflict
Queen of the United Kingdom Prime Minister of the United Kingdom Baseplate Captain John Price Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish Capaldi Gaz President of France President of Germany Chancellor of Germany President of Italy Prime Minister of Belgium President of Poland Prime Minister of Denmark President of the Czech Republic Prime Minister of the Czech Republic President of Egypt Prime Minister Said Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil ---- Military Support: President Howard Richardson (2058-2065) Preident Samuel Walker (2065-2073) Vice President of the United States Secretary of Defense William Cullen Overlord Sonic the Hedgehog Jr Sergent Jacob Foley Colonel James H. Marshall Sergeant Paul Jackson Lieutenant David Vasquez Staff Sergeant Josh Griggs Rachel Kane John Taylor Jacob Hendricks Captain/President Xander Bradley Major General Garon Richardson Gunter Houseman (2058-2072, 2073) Richard Gideon Kyle Cormack Jessica Ilona Wade "Knox" Parker Commander of the Sentinel Task Force Prime Minister of Canada Governor Minister of Canada President of Mexico Vice President of Mexico Emperor of Japan (2069-2065) Prime Minister of Japan (2058-2072) General/Emperor Ryoma Watanabe Prime Minister Yukimura Takei (2073-2078) General Sumeragi Keith Senator Mikoto Marshall Captain of the East Asian Federation President of the United Federation of China Premier of China President Vladmir Kroputkin (2058-2060) President Boris Vorshevsky (2060-2078) Prime Minister of Russia President Yasir Al-Fulani President of Iraq Prime Minister of Iraq President of Kuwait President of Afghanistan Vice President of Afghanistan Prime Minister of the Oceanic Federation President of the United Korea Preisdent of India Prime Minister of India Governor Rainbow Sage |commanders2 = General Abasi Hakim General Mark Grangel Emperor Vlad Walhart Commander Hershel von Validar General of Nile River Coalition ---- Supported by: Dylan Stone Joseph Fierro Alice Conrad President of Central Asian Union Chancellor of the Central Asian Union Imran Zakhaev Khaled al-Asad Leader of the Middle Eastern Opposing Forces |forces1 = United States of Europe Armed Forces *European Army *European Air Force *European Navy British Armed Forces *British Army **SAS *Royal Air Force Armées françaises *GIGN Bundeswehr Forze Armate Italiane L'armée belge SZ RP Armáda České republiky Egyptian Armed Forces *Egyptian Army *Egyptian Air Force United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **Delta Force **Green Berets **U.S. Army Rangers **ISA *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs **JSOC *U.S. Air Force *CIA Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives Canadian Armed Forces *Canadian Army *Royal Canadian Air Force *Royal Canadian Navy Mexican Armed Forces *Mexican Army **Mexican Air Force *Mexican Navy **Maritime Search and Rescue **Naval Infantry Corps United Federation of China Armed Forces *Chinese Federation Army *Chinese Federation Navy *Chinese Federation Air Force East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force Oceania Defense Forces *Oceania Federal Marines *Oceania Federal Navy United Korea Armed Forces |forces2 = Nile River Coalition Forces *NRC Ground Forces *NRC Air Force Central Asian Union Forces *Central Asian Ground Forces *Central Asian Air Force OpFor Mercenary Forces |casual1 = Massive casuaities |casual2 = High casuaities }}The Nile River-European War is a war fought on Egyptian and European soil between the Egyptian government, the United States of Europe and the invading Nile River Coalition, the war broke out over territorial disputes regarding the Nile River and European Union, which both sides sought to control for its water supply; a commodity following several crippling droughts in the region of Africa and Europe. The conflict served as a proxy war between the United States and NATO coalition force, which supported the Egyptian Army and the United States of Europe, and the Central Asian Union, which supported the NRC. The U.S.-NATO coalition came under much criticism by the Egyptians and Europeans for being notoriously lax in their support, and as of 2065, the conflict was resolved and the war ended in 2078 which leading the NRC disbanded by the American-NATO coaliition and European forces. Overview Events leading up to the war Throughout the 2030s, the Nile River Coalition developed plans for several dams and water treatment plants on the Nile River and its tributaries. Although it did not yet have adequate funding to materialize these plans, it felt it was entitled build such dams on parts of the Nile River that passed through its territory. This was met with dismay from the Egyptian government and the Winslow Accord, who warned the NRC that its plans breached the Helsinki Rules. Following strengthening ties between the NRC and the Common Defense Pact after 2039, much of the NRC's member nations were admitted into the CDP, granting them the economic stability to carry out their plans. Construction of the dams began in the early 2050s, and by the end of the decade, the construction of the dams in every NRC member nation was complete. As a direct result, Egypt received a significantly lower proportion of the Nile's water resources. Threatened by severe drought, Egypt demanded the NRC to cease its operations in the Nile; when they refused, the Egyptian government formally declared war on the NRC. Coup d'etat in Saudi Arabia During the Second Russian Civil War in 2058, the jihadist leader Khaled al-Asad led a rebellion against Saudi Arabia's pro-Western government. He believed that the Middle East should not be like the Christian west, so he gathered a huge army of the Middle Eastern Opposition Forces backed by the Nile River Coalition and the Russian Ultranationalist Party. They attacked the capital, Riyadh, and took it over, capturing the President of Saudi Arabia, Yasir al-Fulani. They drove him to a marketplace in Riyadh, where al-Asad himself pulled the trigger on him. The execution of al-Asad made worldwide news, and the United States, United Kingdom, and the Russian Loyalists focused on crushing him. U.S. Marines moved in first, invading rebel-held Saudi Arabia. A fleet of 150 aircraft carriers, battleships, and destroyers moved out from the United States, and they launched helicopters filled with the U.S. Armed Forces to land them in Jeddah Province, where Khaled al-Asad was expected to be, because he was supposedly sending broadcasts from a television station in the city. There was a huge battle that put the city in high peril, and when the U.S. Marines and U.S. Army raided the television station with the aid of the Iraq Army, they gunned down everybody inside. None of the people were al-Asad, so the U.S. Marines and U.S. Army withdrew from the city. They aided a M1 Abrams tank division in withdrawing, fighting as they fell back. But soon, they counterattacked and continued their invasion. In order to stall the invasion, Hershel von Validar detonated a nuclear bomb in Riyadh, killing over half ot the 30,000 US troops in the blink of an eye, however only half of the surviving U.S. troopers managed to escape the nuclear explosion. A couple days after the NRC nuclear bombed Riyadh, the SAS and Russian White Movement were now urgent to find al-Asad before he continued nuclear bombing cities. The Secret Air Service and Russian White Movement forces began "Operation Heat", the plan to get rid of Al-Asad. They attacked a safehouse in northern Azerbaijan, which was located in a village filled with Opposing Forces and NRC soldiers. The militants and NRC soldiers massacred the civilians as Loyalist helicopters and soldiers, with SAS and Russian White Army soldiers at their side, attacked the village. They were able to locate the safehouse, and they captured Al-Asad, before tying him to a chair and executing him. The Opposing Forces, NRC and Ultranationalists in the area soon chased them down, seeking revenge for Al-Asad's death. The retreat was costly, but parts of the team managed to be extricated by helicopters. Despite Al-Asad's death, the movement was revived by several of its generals. NRC invasion Initially on the offensive against the NRC after the Second Russian Civil War ended in the Russlan Socialist Republic victory, the Egyptian Army and European Armed Forces was locked in a stalemate for 4 years, until it was finally pushed back into its own territory. The NRC, which had received military backing from the Central Asian Union, launched a successful counteroffensive against the Egyptian and European forces in 2063 and drove them back to the capital, Cairo, where a weary and weakened Egyptian Army prepared to make its final stand. Relying primarily on D.E.A.D. anti-air systems that protected the city from aerial assault, the Egyptian forces managed to hold on to the city against the NRC's ground forces until 2064, when the NRC received leaked information from a rogue Sentinel operative who sought to defect to the Central Asian Union. In exchange for the leaks, the NRC took the defector in and attempted to arrange his safe passage to the Central Asian territory. The leaked information helped the NRC target weak points in the Egyptian military defense, including their makeshift base of operations at Ramses Station. After launching a massive ground offensive against Ramses Station, the NRC, with the help of their newfound ally, managed to disable the Egyptian Army's anti-air and secure the site. The Egyptian Army suffered massive losses and were forced into retreat. Egyptian counteroffensive The involvement of the rogue operative served as an incentive for the United States, Russian Federation and the European Union to increase its support of the Egyptian Army, which had previously been very modest. A joint Egyptian Army-Winslow Accord air assault on the sub-Cairo aquifers, which had been captured by the NRC upon their arrival at Cairo, proved successful, leaving the NRC forces in the area defeated, but the aquifers were largely destroyed in the battle. Nevertheless, the NRC suffered a massive setback. With the help of the Winslow Accord, the tide of the battle for Cairo soon turned. The NRC lost territory and fell back to the Lotus Towers, a series of massive, fortified high-rise complexes that housed thousands of civilians, which the NRC used as a makeshift forward operating base. On the 9th of June, 2064, NRC General Abasi Hakim was publicly assassinated whilst giving a speech at Lotus Towers, sparking a civilian uprising against the NRC forces. The few remaining NRC forces in Cairo were quickly overwhelmed and pushed out of the city, and the defector who had been aiding the NRC was killed in the battle. The main instigator of the uprising, Egyptian Army Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil, was captured by the NRC. On October 25th, 2065, Egyptian Prime Minister Said was captured by the NRC and taken to a detention center in Ethiopia. Two days later, the facility was attacked by the U.S. Army special forces, who secured the Prime Minister and Lieutenant Khalil. It is likely that the war has since turned in Egypt’s favour considering the huge losses in man power the NRC endures, in addition to multiple defeats the NRC suffer against a fairly small number of WA soldiers, likely disgracing them in the eyes of the Central Asian Union. The fact that U.S. Army special forces can conduct operations, deep within NRC territory (Ethiopia has no border with Egypt) indicates the NRC might in fact be losing territory. Operation in Afghanistan After the Egypt counteroffensive was a success, the movement sprouted up once more. OpFor moved into Iraq's Basra Governorate, where the US Navy SEALs began combat with them. The fighting took place in large cities to small villages, and terrorist activity was rife. The movement in Iraq soon spread into the other Middle Eastern countries, where the US troops continued fighting them. Later that year, General Hershel von Shepherd ordered the US 75th Ranger Battalion to crush the remnants of OpFor, stationed in Pakistan and Afghanistan. The 75th Ranger Battalion first helped to train the new recruits for the Afghan National Army in Afghanistan, before hurrying off to "the Red Zone", the area around Shahjoy, which was where heavy resistance by the OpFor was coming from. Shepherd personally led the attack, and it opened with a fight across a river. Using M203 grenade launchers, the US hammered the enemy troops laying down fire across the river, before shooting at the terrorists taking positions in front of the bridgelayer that the US were creating. This enabled the bridge layer to be built, so the United States could advance across the river and into the town. The US troops cleared the town of resistance, but only after being ambushed. They fought inside apartments, schools, and streets, but managed to eliminate the last of the terrorists in the Red Zone. U.S. Navy SEALs soon landed at Karachi in Pakistan in order to finish off the Opposing Forces, and Hasan al-Nusret the last leader of OpFor, surrendered to the Allied forces, ending the movement. Invasion of Nile River Capital Five years after the end of World War III, Sentinel Task Force soldiers and the European Shepherds manage to retrieve four of the gemstones. They are then ambushed by Hershel von Validar, the former Russian Ultranationalist general and the Commander of the Nile River Coalition as well as Knuckles and Tails' father, after he offers them the last gemstone. Validar takes control of Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower and steals the Fire Emblem from Chrom Johnson. He also reveals that Robin was born as the ideal vessel for Grima. Lucina realizes that Grima used Robin to kill Chrom Johnson in her timeline, and attempts to execute them but Ultraman Zero stopped Grima and destroys him with the Final Ultimate Zero, thus saving everyone; Chrom Johnson forces her to stand down, remaining confident Knuckles and Tails can overcome Grima's control. Alternatively, if Tails is Lucina's husband or mother, Lucina is unable to go through with it and stands down on her own. While the U.S. military attempted to eliminate the remaining NRC forces out of Central Asia and the Chancellor and President of the Nile River Coalition both surrendered in the Nile River territory in hopes of Hershel von Validar's whereabouts. Delta Force operatives, Sentinel Task Force, European Special Forces and U.S. Navy SEALs manage to track down Hershel von Validar in the Kenyan city of Nairobi where he uses Knuckles and Tails to attack Chrom Johnson. However, Knuckles and Tails uses their foreknowledge to prevent Chrom Johnson's death by betraying Commander Hershel von Validar and told him he is not their father but a madman who wants power, allowing the European Army and Delta Force to kill Hershel von Validar and recover the Fire Emblem thus ending the Nile River-European War. Aftermath Currently at this point, the possessed Robin from Lucina's future appears, revealing that the present timeline Knuckles and Tails' amnesia was caused by Grima's unsuccessful attempt to possess Robin. The future Robin then uses the power gathered for Grima's resurrection to restore its dragon form. In a race against time, Chrom Johnson performs the Awakening and summons Naga. Although Chrom now has the power to stop Grima, Naga reveals that she only has enough power to put Grima to sleep for another thousand years. Naga explains that the only way to truly destroy Grima is to have him destroy the future Robin, which could come at cost of Knuckles and Tails' life. Naga tells them that Robin will only survive if their bonds with Chrom Johnson and the European Shepherds are strong enough. In the final battle, the European Shepherds manage to weaken Grima, but Knuckles and Tails were mortally wounded. Chrom Johnson offers them to deliver the final blow to the fell dragon. But Knuckles and Tails stops him from from dealing the final blow, Knuckles and Tails will execute both Grima and Copy Eggman with the M1911 pistol, causing him and Copy Eggman to vanish while both died from the wounds. Chrom Johnson and the Shepherds refuse to believe that Knuckles and Tails were both dead, and vow to attend the funerals and bring them to the United States. Gallery Kuwait shores MWR.png The Bog Remastered MWR.png DM-SD-06-03033_USMC_infantryman_at_FOB_Rhino.jpg U.S. Marines in Iraq.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg leo-g-aftermath-02.jpg ramond-torres-aftermath-04.jpg Training_S.S.D.D._MW2.png call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2-army-rangers-bridge.jpg MW3conceptinvasion.jpg London Invasion.jpg Eiffel_Tower.jpg Goalpost_Helicopter_Deployment.png Wardenlight-studio-bastien-grivet-jessica-rossier-wardenlight-call-of-duty-13.jpg Ss e6e62c77e2fdf0220a95e2a6a04ad8d2c80fda82.1920x1080.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg M4.jpg Red-Cross-and-Marines.jpg MDL IRAQ WAR003.jpg CFBDVL3WPVGCLOFGVZIDTQO76U.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg marinegroup-ed.jpg 4-tf86 navy seal pack 2.jpg United_States_Navy_SEALs_552.jpg United_States_Navy_SEALs_547.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg Delta force members dropping from the MH-6.png USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Usmc 0.jpg USMC-041227-M-0484L-006.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg U.S. Army and Iraqi soldiers, Tal Afar, Iraq, Sept. 11, 2005.jpg U.S. Army Pvt. Aaron Wright pulls security on the roof of an Iraqi police station in Haqlaniyah, Anbar province, Iraq, July 13, 2011 110713-A-FO214-762.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg U.S. Army 82nd Airborne North Africa.jpg Flickr - The U.S. Army - Waiting for extraction.jpg US Navy 030402-N-5362A-004 U.S. Army Sgt. Mark Phiffer stands guard duty near a burning oil well in the Rumaylah Oil Fields in Southern Iraq.jpg US Army 50970 U.S. Army takes Gold in Chilean Army competition.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-rhs-version-10-4 4.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 110329-M-YZ808-051 - U.S. Marines with 3rd Platoon Bravo Company 2nd Reconnaissance Battalion 2nd Marine Division and Afghan National Army soldiers prepare to clear.jpg Afghanistan us army 3110x2073 wallpaper www.miscellaneoushi.com 96.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg US Army in South America.jpg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg USArmy.jpg U.S. Army Ranger, 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment providing Overwatch in Iraq 2006.jpg Soldiers from the 1st Battalion, 187th Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault), scan the ridgeline for enemy forces during Operation Anaconda, March 4, 2002.jpg 1st Marine Recon Battalion Khe Sahn Providence.jpg US Marine Battalion.jpg 3rd Battalion 5th Marines in Sangin Valley 2010-10-07 2.jpg 1st Battalion 3rd Marines near Marja.jpg 1st Reconnaissance Battalion prepares for deployment (Image 29 of 43) (9314246999).jpg FORECON.jpg Category:2050s conflicts Category:2060s conflicts Category:2070s conflicts Category:NRC-European Conflict Category:World War III Category:Wars involving Egypt Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Italy Category:Wars involving the Czech Republic Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving East Asian Federation Category:Wars involving the United Federation of China Category:Wars involving Pakistan Category:Wars involving Afghanistan Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving New Zealand Category:Wars involving United Korea Category:Wars involving Mexico Category:Russia–United Kingdom military relations Category:Russia–United States relations Category:Wars involving NATO Category:Wars involving India